ni_tian_xie_shen_against_the_godsfandomcom-20200223-history
Jun Wuming
Male|Disciple(s) = Jun Xilei|Profound Strength = Late Stage Divine Master Realm|Age = 50,000+|First Appearance = Chapter 1131}}Jun Wuming, the "Sword Sovereign", is the strongest sword practitioner in the Eastern Divine Region. His reputation is widely known and he also has the highest seniority in the Eastern Divine Region. Appearance He is dressed in black clothes and has a fair, clean, and gentle looking face, but his hair is pale-white like snow. There is a placid look in his eyes like an old well that hasn’t made a sound for ten thousand years. Personality He is shown as a person with an arrogant and aloof demeanor, he looks down upon every one and doesn't care about leaving face to others, even if he is the guest. Background He is well-known in the entire Realm of the Gods as the Sword Sovereign. He is the person who cultivated the "Sword Path" to the highest level. In his hands, everything can be used as a sword, even the space itself. He also has the capabilities of producing sword from a 'nothingness'. His strength is so high that in the entire Eastern Divine Region, including the king realms, there is only about 10 people stronger than him. Because of his focus on cultivating the sword path, he neglected his relationships. Thus, not only is he unaffiliated with any Star Realm, but he also does not have any children. He searched across the Eastern Divine Region for a successor and finally found the extremely talented Jun Xilei to carry on his sword. Plotline Jun Wuming brought his disciple Jun Xilei to the Snow Song Realm in order to use the dimensional portal to the Eternal Heaven God Realm. He met with the delegation from the Snow Song Realm and the Flame God Realm and even Mu Xuanyin came to pay respects to him. While everyone showed respect towards Jun Wuming, he acted very arrogantly. He correctly guessed Yun Che was Mu Xuanyin's direct disciple and went out of his way to insult Yun Che's low cultivation and talent. Jun Xilei also showed disrespect by injuring Yun Che to let her master go through the dimensional portal first instead of the Snow Song Realm delegation. Jun Wuming did not bother to correct his disciple's disrespectful behavior. Jun Wuming was confronted by Mu Xuanyin who criticized him for disrespecting her and the Snow Song Realm. He countered by saying that strength is what determines right or wrong and that nobody can stop him looking down on the Snow Song Realm, not even Mu Xuanyin. Jun Wuming wanted to teach her a lesson through profound strength but quickly realized that his sword energy was completely suppressed. He tried to leave the scene with Jun Xilei after that but was stopped by Mu Xuanyin's power. He was forced to watch as Mu Xuanyin slapped Jun Xilei in front of him and forced her kneel in front of Mu Xuanyin and Yun Che and apologize for her and her master's disrespect. Trivia * In Jun Wuming's name 'wuming' means Nameless, the sword he carried is also called Wuming or the Nameless. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Alive Category:Divine Master Realm